Winter Blue Albia
Welcome to Winter Blue Albia! *'Address': http://www.oocities.org/icebaby078/ (Archive) *'Webmaster': Ice Baby *'Contributors': AntiNorn, LummoxJR aka Lee Gaiteri, Stefan Kuske, Mokus, RudeDog, Helen *'Ran from/to': 2001-ish - 09 Apr 06 Summary of Content A small Creatures 1 site, Winter Blue Albia has Norns and COBs. *Norns **Adults: Guys, Gals, Special Needs **Nursery *COBs **Food: ***Chocolate Bar: A great tasting chocolate bar. By: Stefan Kuske ***Orange: A ripe, juicy orange. By: Helen ***Cook Pot: Cook your own delectable delights! By: Stefan Kuske ***Bottle of Milk: Very healthy drink for your norns. By: Daniel Smallman ***Spam: A nutritious COB for your Grendels! By: Martha Brummett and RudeDog ***Purple Mountain Hootch: Special hootch designed for the purple mountain, forest, and Ron norns. By: malkin **Toys ***Playpen: Leave your baby Creature in the kitchen/garden while you deal with other things. By: Lee Gaiteri ***Norn Bed: Put Norns to bed in comfort. By: Lee Gaiteri ***Blanket: Keep your Norns warm and comfy. By: Chris Aliotta ***Television: Great for bored Norns! Created by: Nemes Zoltán and Stefan Kuske ***Joke Book: This COB makes norns laugh when they read it, and also increases pleasure for any norns in earshot. By: Lee Gaiteri ***Beanie Norn: A doll for your norns to cuddle up with. By:Helen ***Conga Drums: Feel the Latin rhythm with this nice set of conga drums! By: Steerpike ***Norn Doll: A norn doll to comfort your norns that also reminds them to eat, and says mommy when they squeeze it. By: Lee Gaiteri ***Snow Machine: What would Winter Blue Albia be without the SNOW?! :) This COB works kinda like the Shee Seed Launcher, but it creates snow! Cool, huh? By: Darcie Clements **Life: ***Animals: ****Cow: A cow to run around Albia. You can fill up the Bottle of Milk here. ****Frog: A pet with different life stages, so your norns can watch it grow. By: Daniel Smallman ***Plants: ****Sunny Flowers: A beautiful herb that gives Creatures a nice warm, fuzzy feeling when eaten. By: Spirit ****Blue Flowers: Cute flower that has nutritional and medicinal properties. By: Helen ****Suma: A very peaceful herb that contains lots of healthy things. By: Jan Martin ****Ugly Tomato Herb: Works like the ugly tomato, but it's a herb. By: malkin ****Pear Tree: This peartree will sprout from a seed, and grow to be taller than the piano! The tree is pollinated by bees and cloud butterflies. By: Daniel Smallman **Medicine ***NiQuil: Helps Norns with a cold. By: David Olk ***Antibody Injections: Raises 0,1,2, and 3. Check the README .txt file for more information on this COB. By: Alexander Laemmle ***Baby Shots Serum: Keeps a baby Norn's health level up about 96% to 99%. By: Spirit ***Pregnancy Tool Kit: Everything to handle your Norn's needs during and before pregnancy. (Lummox JR) **Other ***Stuff for the Hand: Tips on "Downloading and Importing Norns and COB's" and "Curing Sick Norns" ***Name Book: Classic, Mythological/Biblical, Cute and Cartoon ***Wonder Norn Mom Ava: The story of a norn named Ava and her multiple birth - 15 children all at once! History of Website *04-09-06 Sunday: More Norns added and some things moved around. Joined Creatures Mania, The Original Creatures Webring and Worldwide Norn Association Webring. *02-22-06 Wednesday: Winter Blue Albia rediscovered! Category:Websites